


Dreams, Fantasies and Reality

by MasterYoshi



Series: Rubber and Flesh [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Semi-Public Sex, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterYoshi/pseuds/MasterYoshi
Summary: 18 decided that the first man she wanted to try was Son Goten, the responsible for the first orgasm of her life, but if she really wanted to cross that line first she had to make sure that he was as good as she thought, and a quick mall trip would help her decide it.
Relationships: Android 18/Son Goten
Series: Rubber and Flesh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129496
Kudos: 14





	1. Mall Trip

The first one on the list was the first man who gave her an orgasm, or rather, boy, Son Goten, she already knew where to find him, ever since the Tournament of Power him and Trunks started working at the island of her brother, 17, and that’s where she was heading to.

18 wanted to test the waters with Goten, after all that was the first time she’d allow herself to sleep with anyone other than her husband and she wanted to make sure the experience was worth it, her plan was to seduce him at a clothes store and see where things go from there, so after dressing herself with a tight purple and black short and a blue skirt, she was ready to leave.

It didn’t take long for her to reach her brother’s island, Goten was taking care of a purple sheep under 17’s instructions while Trunks slept under a tree, 18 landed right behind them, and after noticing her presence, Goten immediately stopped what he was doing to give her attention.

— E-Eighteen? – Said Goten, getting nervous before her.  
— What are you doing here? – 17 coldly asked.  
— Is it wrong for a sister to pay a visit to her brother? – 18 asked.  
— No, just unusual. – Said 17 – But knowing you there’s another reason for your surprise visit.  
— Nothing important, I just need someone to assist me while I go shopping. – Said 18.  
— Don’t you have a husband for that? – 17 asked.  
— He’s working right now. – Said 18.  
— And you thought you could come here and steal my assistants? – 17 asked.  
— What’s the matter? I only need one, and you’re more than capable of taking care of this place on your own. – Said 18.  
— Eeh, I don’t wanna do that. – Said Trunks, waking up from the noise – Working here is super fun! And I always have to carry a bunch of bags when my mom goes shopping.  
— Well, what about you? – Said 18, looking directly at Goten.  
— Me?! – Goten asked, nervous.  
— Of course… - Said 18.

The blonde approached Goten and bent over in front of him to reach his height, showing off her cleavage while scrambling his hair, Goten felt his pants getting tighter when his eyes landed on her boobs.

— Don’t you want to help me? – 18 whispered to him – It will only take a couple minutes… and I’ll make it worth your while.

Goten turned his attention to 17.

— B-Boss! Can I go with her? – He confidently asked – Please!

17 looked at Goten and then at 18, apparently uninterested at them.

— Sure. – Said 17 – Trunks and I can manage on our own.  
— Thank you very much! – Said Goten, bowing to him.  
— Well, let’s go then, Goten. – Said 18, preparing to leave.  
— Right! – Goten excitedly replied.  
— Just don’t drench all of his money! – 17 yelled at 18 while she flew away.

And just how she came she went, taking off from the island with Goten right behind her, from his position he had a great view of her ass underneath her skirt and her pussy covered by a thin pair of pink panties.

18 looked over her shoulder to see Goten, who was struggling to keep his boner under control.

— Enjoying the view back there? – 18 asked.  
— W-What?! – Goten asked, thinking that he got caught.  
— The mountains… are very pretty from here, don’t you think? – 18 asked.  
— Y-Yeah… they are… very big. – Said Goten, not taking his eyes away from her ass.

A few more minutes and they finally arrived at the Satan City Shopping Mall, Goten was doing his best to hide his erection, especially in a public space like that, but it seemed like an impossible task with Android 18 walking in front of him swinging her ass at each step.

— So uh… what are we doing here? – Goten asked.  
— We’ll stop by the clothes store and buy a few things… - Said 18 – And I’ll need you there to tell me what you think of the attires.  
— So… I’ll get to see you wearing a bunch of different clothes? – Goten asked, hopeful.  
— Of course, how else would I know if it suits me or not? – Said 18.  
— Count on me! – Said Goten, getting excited.

It was almost cute how honest he was with himself, 18 never saw anyone so excited about picking outfits before, and with what she had in mind he had a good reason to get excited.

They soon got to the clothes store, where a clerk received them, 18 walked around the store looking at the outfits and picking them one by one, purposefully giving Goten enough time he needed to lose his boner, but at last, she chose three sets of clothing and headed to the dressing room.

— Wait for me outside the changing room. – Said 18 – I’ll need your opinion on my clothes, okay?  
— Okay! – Goten agreed.

Inside the room, 18 undressed, looking at the door to make sure Goten wasn’t peeking, and to her surprise, he actually wasn’t, so to reward him for his good behavior she’d make sure to put on a show.

Her first outfit was something she could wear in her yoga sessions, a tight blue sports bra and an even tighter pair of white yoga pants, the fabric stretched so much against her legs that it became semi-transparent, and to make things even better, she decided to not wear any panties under this one just to see how Goten would react.

Outside, the young Saiyan was sitting on a stool, getting bored with all the wait, that was until 18 came out of the changing room wearing her outfit, only in his fantasies he imagined the Android wearing something like that, but now she was standing right in front of him.

— So, what do you think? – 18 asked – I’ve been thinking of buying this for yoga…  
— Y-You do yoga? – Goten asked.  
— Yeah… - A wicked idea crossed 18’s mind - Wanna see how flexible I am?

His penis was getting hard once again, that outfit didn’t hide anything, it actually accentuated all the curves of her body, the bra just barely contained her breasts, squishing together against one another, and the pants were so tight that it was almost like bodypaint.

— Yes please… - He answered.

18 grabbed her foot with one hand, doing her best to balance herself, and stretched her leg above her head, making a standing pillar with her legs, the thin fabric just barely hid her skin, Goten’s eyes couldn’t look away from her body, and 18 could feel his lust towards her just from his look.

Countless possibilities crossed Goten’s mind, he wanted to taste every inch of her body, to jump on her and burry his head between her breasts, the moment she walked out of the curtains he began eye-fucking her.

But the best part was right between her thick thighs, her naked pussy was just barely visible through the fabric, Goten was shocked to realize that she wasn’t wearing any panties, he could even see her blonde pubes right through it.

— What do you think, Goten? – 18 asked.  
— W-What? – Said Goten, going back to reality.  
— This outfit, do you think it suits me? – She asked again.  
— Yes! Definitely! – Goten replied – You should totally buy this one!

She lowered her leg and turned around, posing her ass in front of Goten.

— I don’t know, does this makes my butt look big? – 18 asked.  
— Y-YOUR BUTT IS PERFECT! – Goten screamed.

The moment those words came out of his mouth he instantly regretted, he said far louder than he intended and his face got red with embarrassment, 18 smiled at him, finding his reaction cute.

— You convinced me then. – Said 18 – I guess I’ll take it, let’s see the next one…

18 walked back into the changing room, teasing Goten was much more fun than she expected and now that she started she wanted to keep going, her next outfit was something for jogging, thanks to her Android features she didn’t really need any exercise, but it was something to occupy her time, and a way to make Maron play outside.

But this outfit was something a bit more private for her future, she had this for her next target but first, why not test it on someone else? She undressed from her yoga outfit and putted her jogging one on, it was a simple white tanktop with plenty of space to breath along with pink short shorts that disappeared between her ass cheeks, and to keep going with her game, this time along with no panties she wasn’t wearing a bra either.

Once she was ready, 18 walked out of the changing room to meet Goten again, who was still daydreaming while sitting on the stool, the moment she walked out he changed his attention to her.

— What about this one? – 18 asked – I was looking for something better to wear when I go jogging.

Goten was mesmerized by her figure, her thighs were completely in the open for him to see, the open tanktop gave a nice view of her sideboobs, along with a generous cleavage exposing plenty of skin.

— Perfect… - Goten whispered.  
— What was that? I couldn’t hear you… - Said 18, approaching him.

She bent over in front of him, making good use of her cleavage, the loose shirt didn’t cover much and Goten could see almost all of her boobs, his eyes could just barely see her areolas, his already hard cock grew even larger inside his pants, as much as he tried, he couldn’t look away, their faces were so close that he could even smell her perfume.

— Well? What do you think? – 18 whispered to him on a sensual tone.

He looked up and their eyes met, her blue eyes were hypnotizing, he could see himself reflected inside them, her lips were thin and soft but still, inviting, everything on her face was like a greek sculpture of a goddess, her clothes were the last thing on her mind.

18 stepped away from him to give him a better view of her body again, turning around and pulling her shorts up, Goten’s dick was painfully hard, those shorts did a bad job at covering her ass, it was so large that it almost devoured the shorts, giving the impression that she was wearing nothing.

— It’s perfect! – Goten repeated.  
— Really? And what do you like the most? – 18 asked.  
— T-The shirt! – Said Goten.  
— The shirt? – 18 asked, amused.  
— Yeah… uh… it really suits you! – Said Goten.  
— Is that so… - Said 18 – Well, if you liked it, I’ll take this one as well, now let’s try the last one…

Goten watched as 18 walked back to the changing room, giving firm steps that made her ass jiggle before going back in, Goten never had such a huge erection before, he felt like if he didn’t cum before get out of there, he would explode, but nothing prepared him to what was about to come.

A few seconds later, he heard 18’s voice coming from the changing room.

— Goten? – She called – Can you come in here? I need your help with something…  
— I-In there?! With you?! – Goten asked, surprised.  
— Yeah, it will be fast, I promise… - She said.  
— O-O-Okay…

Goten got up from his stool and slowly walked to the changing room, stopping before getting in.

— I-I’m going in! – He announced.

He pushed the curtains and stepped in, his jaw dropped the moment he saw 18, the blonde was wearing a purple skimpy bikini that just barely covered her, way smaller than her actual size, he could see her sideboobs and underboobs along with the shape of her nipples.

Her bottom covered just enough, her round ass was seemingly bare-naked and her pussy was just only covered by the thin string of the bikini, one wrong step could leave her completely exposed.

18 had a grin on her face, taking great joy at Goten’s expression, but better than that was the large bulge on his pants, it was finally time to make use of it and make Goten’s wettest dreams come true.

— Close the curtains… - Said 18.  
— Y-Yes ma’am! – Goten obeyed, quickly closing the curtains behind him.

She pushed him against a stool and touched her finger against his mouth, slowly going down to his chest, belly and finally, the tip of his penis, which twitched with her touch.

— I’d ask what if you find me attractive, but this is enough of an answer, isn’t it? – Said 18, pressing her finger against the tip of the bulge.

Goten couldn’t find the words to reply, 18 turned around and bent over in front of him, shaking her ass before his eyes.

— Looks like I got the wrong size, but I think I should keep it, don’t you? – 18 asked.

Goten’s reacted in a way she didn’t expect, that innocent look in his eyes disappeared, replaced by one of lust, almost animalistic, his pupils changed from black to a light green, he got up from his stool and hugged her ass, burying his face between her cheeks.

He stuck out his tongue and began licking the fabric of the panties, 18 was taken by surprise by his actions, teasing Goten awakened something inside him, but she had to keep in control, at least for now.

She turned around and pushed him away, back into his seat.

— S-Sorry! – Goten apologized – That always happens when I get too horny!  
— Does it now? – 18 asked – That sounds like fun, but don’t worry, I won’t blue ball you like that…

She reached for her back and undid her bikini, the top fell on the floor and her boobs were free, that animalistic look came back to Goten, it was clear that he was struggling to keep himself under control.

— Why don’t you relax and let me take care of things? – 18 suggested.

The Android kneeled before him with her eyes on his bulge, licking her lips like a lion looking at its prey, Goten couldn’t believe this was really happening.

18 grabbed the side of his shorts and pulled it down, finally revealing the cock that she waited the whole day to see it, despite already have used the dildo, she was still impressed to see the size of it.

But despite the shape and size being the same, the actual thing seemed completely different, it was alive, warm, pulsating and asking for action.

— Did I do that? – 18 asked.  
— Y-Yes… - Goten replied.  
— Then I guess I should take responsibility then… - Said 18.

She grabbed her boobs and played with them in front of him.

— Do you like my tits, Goten? – 18 asked.  
— Yes! – He replied.  
— What would you like to do with them? – She asked again, rubbing them against each other.  
— I… I want to… - Said Goten, trying to put his desires into words – I want to fuck them!  
— Fuck them, huh. – Said 18 – What would your mother say if she heard you saying such things… I guess I should teach you some manners.

She lied her body on top of his, approaching her face so close to each other that 18 could feel his breath against her lips, Goten couldn’t take his eyes away from hers, despite the risky situation they were in, the intense blue colors of her iris putted his mind at ease.

Staring at her eyes as blue as the sky made that animalistic urge go away, he was back to himself, but the situation didn’t change.

Still looking straight at his eyes, 18 grabbed her boobs and wrapped them firmly around his shaft, squeezing his cock between her breasts, she could not only see but feel his reaction, he closed his eyes for a second and his cock twitched, it was time for her to see just what Goten was capable of.

She began moving, lifting her heavy bags and descending it again, Goten moved his eyes down and saw the way the tip of his cock vanished between her breasts, that vision was a dream coming truth to the young Saiyan, to have the Android on her knees using her soft boobs to satisfy his needs was a farfetched fantasy until that point.

— How does it feel? – 18 asked, slowly moving her boobs.  
— It’s… amazing… - Said Goten.  
— Really? – Said 18 – I’m glad to hear that, this is my first time giving a real titfuck you know, I was worried I was doing something wrong…  
— F-First time?! – Goten asked, surprised.  
— Yeah, why? – Said 18 – Surprised that you’re the first man to have your cock between my boobs and not my husband?

For reasons he couldn’t explain, hearing that made his dick even harder, to be the first man to fuck her tits full filled him with joy, although a small part of him almost felt bad for Krillin… almost.

— I already tried this with Krillin – Said 18 – But his dick is so small that I might as well titfuck my finger…  
— S-So mine is… - Said Goten.  
— Bigger? Yeah, much… much bigger, and you know what… - Said 18, approaching her mouth to his ear – I bet you can use it a lot better than him too.

Pre-cum started leaking from his penis, he thought that a titfuck was as far as he would ever get with the blonde, but now it sounded like things could go much further than that, 18 noticed the way he reacted and wanted to push things even further.

— Does that idea excite you? – She asked – To fuck me?

Goten couldn’t find the right words to reply, a simple “yes” wasn’t enough to answer.

— What would you do to me if we were married? – She asked – I bet you’d fuck my tits at every chance you get, but why stop there? I bet you’d go much… much further.

Goten was at his limit, doing his best not to cum, he wanted to flavor every second of the moment for as long as he could, but their time was running out, from the other side of the curtain a clerk called for them.

— Uh… is anyone there? – The clerk asked.

Goten got worried for a second, worried that they would get caught but more than anything, worried that they’d get interrupted, but 18 just winked at him and made a sign for him to stay quiet, Goten obeyed by putting both hands over his mouth to contain his breathing.

— Yeah, I’m changing right now, why? – Said 18.  
— Some clients complained that they heard weird noises coming from this room. – Said the clerk – Like moans and whispers…  
— I was just talking on the phone with my husband. – Said 18.  
— I see… - Said the clerk – Well you’re in there for quite a while now so I’ll have to ask to leave as soon as you’re done to open space for other clients.  
— Don’t worry, I’m nearly done here… - Said 18.

Once they heard the footsteps of the clerk walking away, Goten finally allowed himself to breathe again.

— That was exciting wasn’t it? – 18 asked – But it seems like we’re running out of time, so how about we speed things up a bit?

She meant that by the word, once they were safe she started shaking her boobs up and down, Goten grinded his teeth to contain himself, but he was about to burst at any moment, 18 was staring directly at his eyes while bouncing her tits on his lap.

— Where do you want to cum? – 18 asked – On my tits? My face? Actually, I bet there’s enough in your balls to cover all of my body…

His hair began to spike up and his eyes changed from black to green again, 18 could feel his cock pulsating between her breasts and prepared for what was about to come, closing her eyes and sticking her tongue out with her mouth wide open.

And cum erupted from his cock like a geyser, landing all over her face and giving her a thick gooey white mask, and as she expected, his hot cum fell on her tits as well, shooting load after load of semen on top of her body.

The Android caught a fair share of it in her mouth, tasting his seed and finding it surprisingly tasty, and after a few more loads, Goten was finally done.

— You were holding a lot in there… - Said 18.  
— S-Sorry… - Said Goten, sweating from the intense orgasm.  
— I didn’t say it was bad… - Said 18 – Actually, I think I can get used to this…

18 scooped some cum from her breasts and ate it, appreciating the taste, she got up and looked at herself in the mirror, there was cum all over her face, dripping down from her chin and falling on her tits, between her breasts, when his cock was only a few seconds ago, was a puddle of semen.

She picked one of the shirts she was about to buy and used it to wipe out all the cum.

— You should put that thing back in your pants, kid. – Said 18 – For now at least…  
— R-Right! – Said Goten, getting up and putting his dick back inside his pants.

Goten watched 18 putting her clothes back on, despite just cumming his dick was still hard, and she took notice of it.

— Won’t this thing go down? – She asked, looking at his boner.  
— Huh? – Said Goten, confused – Uh… I usually have to cum a bunch of times for my dick to go down…  
— A bunch of times? – 18 asked, surprised – And how much is that?  
— Mmmmm… like 10 or something? – Said Goten – I don’t really count.  
— T-Ten?! – 18 asked, shocked – I’d love to see that for myself…  
— So we can keep going?! – Goten asked, hopeful.  
— Only if you behave… - 18 replied.  
— Yes ma’am! – Said Goten.

They both left the changing room together and walked to the clerk, to who 18 handled the bag of clothes.

— Here, I’ll take all of these. – Said 18.  
— Of course! – Said the clerk, smiling.

But her smile went away the moment she took a shirt out of the bag, it was drenched in a sticky white fluid with a strong smell, she looked at 18 and then at Goten, who was too embarrassed to look back at her.

— Uh… all this is gonna be 10,000 Zeni. – Said the clerk.  
— Hmmm… that’s more than I expected. – Said 18, looking at her purse.  
— I’ll pay! – Said Goten.  
— You? – 18 asked – You don’t have to do this, you know.  
— I know! But I want to! – Said Goten, pulling 10,000 zeni from his pocket.

The clerk picked the money with a smile on her face.

— What a little gentleman. – Said the clerk.  
— Indeed… - Said 18, putting her hand around his shoulder.  
— It’s a pleasure doing business with you! – Said the clerk – Please come back soon!

They left the store together, walking to the exit, Goten was still thinking about what just happened a few minutes ago, the image of the blonde Android on her knees in front of him with her breasts around his cock was a memory he’d remember for the rest of his life.

— So, are you free tomorrow morning? – 18 asked.  
— Huh? – Said Goten – Hmmm, yes, why?  
— How about you pay me a visit then? – 18 asked.  
— V-Visit you?! – Goten asked, surprised.  
— Yeah, there are some poses I want to try on my yoga sessions, but I’ll need a good partner with me. – Said 18 – Do you think you can do it?  
— Yes! – Goten replied, excited.

They got to the parking lot of the mall and prepared to leave.

— I’ll see you tomorrow then. – Said 18, winking at Goten – Don’t keep me waiting…

The Android flew away to her home, leaving the young Saiyan on his own, once alone, he checked his pocket and noticed there was something in there, when he picked it up, it was a pair of panties, the same one 18 was wearing that day, after he paid for her clothes, 18 putted in his pockets without him noticing as a little gift for him.

Goten had a huge smile on his face, but her panties was just the beginning, if the titfuck was good, then the “yoga session” would truly be something to remember, Goten could barely wait for tomorrow, and neither could 18.


	2. Yoga Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their trip to the mall 18 was curious to see what Goten was really capable of, so she invited him for a quick Yoga Session in her house where she'd witness all the skill that the young half-Saiyan has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this story I make reference to some yoga poses, so for the sake of visual aid, if you're interested in seeing what those poses would look like, you can see them in this image: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/91qhK2PJ1zL._AC_SL1500_.jpg

It was just past 7am when Krillin heard someone knocking at his door, he was just done with breakfast and was getting dressed for his job when he walked downstairs to answer it.

— Who could it be this early in the morning? – He wondered, turning the doorknob.

And on the other side was Goten, they were both surprised to see each other, Goten wasn’t expecting to see Krillin, and Krillin wasn’t expecting a visit from Goten, for a second they looked at each other without knowing what to say until the bald man broke the silence.

— Hey, Goten! What are you doing here? – Krillin asked, smiling.  
— I… Uh… - Goten was trying to think in an excuse when 18 came to save him.  
— He’s here because I invited him. – Said 18, walking downstairs wearing the yoga outfit he bought the previous day.  
— Really? What for? – Krillin asked, curious.  
— My yoga, ChiChi told me he always helps her with it. – She said, winking at Goten – So I asked if he could help me too.  
— Wh… Y-Yeah, yeah! – Said Goten with an awkward smile – I always do yoga… with my mom…  
— Really? I didn’t know that. – Said Krillin – He-He, maybe I should join you two for a session some day.

Goten was visibly getting scared, but 18 had full control over the situation.

— You have to go to work, Krillin. – Said 18 – And speaking of which, aren’t you getting late?

Krillin looked at his watch and panicked.

— Y-You’re right! – Said Krillin – I gotta go! Let’s talk some more later, Goten!

Krillin flew away, heading to work, leaving his wife and the young Saiyan alone.

Now alone, Goten stared at 18’s body, that yoga attire was even sexier than he remembered, the blue sports bra made her boobs look even bigger when squished against each other, a vision that brought good memories back to his mind.

— Will you just stand there or get in? – 18 asked.  
— S-Sorry… - Said Goten, entering the house.  
— You came sooner than expected. – Said 18 – But the sooner we start, the better…

Goten followed her to the living room, where 2 yoga mats were aligned on the floor before the TV, one in front of the other.

— Have you ever done yoga before? – 18 asked.  
— My mom tried once… it didn’t work very well. – Said Goten, remembering how ChiChi fell face first on the TV while trying a complicated pose.  
— Did she help you pick the clothes? – 18 asked.

Goten was wearing what he thought was appropriate for a yoga session, just a simple white shirt and black shorts that looked rather tight around his crotch.

— Yeah, she bought this for me some time ago. – Said Goten – But I never used much…  
— Don’t worry, I’ll teach you how to use your body… - Said 18, glancing at Goten – Just look at how I do it and try to imitate me.  
— O-Okay… - Said Goten.

18 stood between him and the TV, she bent over to turn it on, giving Goten a small preview of what he’d stare at for the rest of the day.

From his height he had the best possible view from the Android’s ass, round and firm and the way she bent over made the fabric spread around her cheeks, enough for him to see through it.

18 looked over her shoulder to see where his eyes were at, and as expected, the young Saiyan was staring at her butt, almost in a trance.

— I hope you don’t get too distracted back there. – Said 18.  
— N-Not at all… - Said Goten, trying to look away.

She turned on the TV and a yoga training program started, the same one that Master Roshi watched all the time when she still lived in his island, after watching so much, she decided to do it herself and made a habit out of it.

— Let me know if things get too hard… - Said 18 – I’ll help you relax then.  
— Okay… - Goten responded.

The woman on the TV began talking, introducing her show.

— Alright! Are you ready to move your body? – She enthusiastically asked – Today we’ll work on our spine, so take it easy to not get hurt, okay? So let’s start with the Sphinx.

The TV showed the pose in several different angles, but Goten couldn’t take his eyes away from the Android, she lied on her stomach and supported her upper body on her elbows.

Goten did the same, but his penis was already growing in his shorts, and doing the pose became difficult with it.

— Very good! – The TV host said – Now let’s move to the Cobra!

18 pushed her body upwards, stretching her arms and bending her back in an arc, Goten tried to do the same, but the pose was almost painful to do with a boner, which was threatening to jump out of his short at any moment.

Although she couldn’t see him, 18 could hear his groans coming from behind her.

— Do you need help? – She asked.  
— N-No! I can do it! – Goten replied.  
— Don’t push yourself too hard… - Said 18.  
— Now breath out slowly and let’s hold on the Upward Dog and move straight to the Downward Dog! – Said the host.

18 grinned, she wondered how he would react to the Downward Dog position, she raised her legs and bent her body into an “A” shape, keeping her hips raised in the air.

Goten didn’t move, he just stood motionless staring at her ass above his head, and from her position, all that she could see was the large pointy bulge on his shorts, and Goten could just barely see her pussy through the fabric.

— It’s rude to stare you know… - She said with a grin on her face.  
— S-Sorry… - Said Goten, going back to the pose.

Goten did the same pose, trying to put his mind back in the yoga, but it was impossible, the image of the Android’s ass was printed in his mind and he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

— Now let’s go to our next position! – Said the TV instructor – The Cow!

That was a pose that Goten already know, but under a different name, Doggystyle, 18 got on all fours, her pussy was directly in front of his eyes, his cock was at the verge of jumping out of his pants and getting inside hers.

Teasing the young Saiyan was much more fun than 18 expected, but she remembered what happened the previous day, teasing him could make him out of control, but she plan on doing something about it soon.

— What’s wrong, Goten? – 18 asked- Need help with this pose?  
— N-No… I can do it… - Said Goten, struggling to keep himself under control.

It was getting hard for Goten to focus on his exercises, but the last thing he wanted was to annoy 18 in some way and get kicked out of the house, but his patience was soon to be rewarded.

— You’re doing great! – Said the yoga instructor – But the next pose is a little difficult, so pay close attention to me, this is… the Bridge!

The instructor lied on her back before raising her hips in the air, making a triangle with her body, 18 easily imitated her, but when Goten tried to do it, his boner got in the way.

He did it the best he could, lying on the floor and slightly raising his hips, the shorts were just barely holding his penis inside it, going any further than he was would risk having his penis popping out of his pants.

— What’s wrong, Goten? – 18 asked, noticing his struggle – You have to go higher than that…  
— I… can’t… - Said Goten.  
— Let me help you then… - Said 18, approaching him.  
— W-Wait! – Said Goten.

It was too late to do anything, 18 reached for his back and pushed upwards, making Goten raise his hips even higher, and the moment she did so, what he feared happened, his shorts slipped under his boner and his cock bounced on top of him.

— S-SORRY! – Goten quickly apologized.

But 18 didn’t see mad or surprised about it, when he looked at her eyes he saw something else… lust, he thought that he was at his limit and would lose control, but 18 seemed to be waiting for this since the moment he walked in.

— Why are you apologizing? – She asked.

She grabbed his cock with a firm grip, wrapping her soft fingers around his shaft, Goten was taken by surprise but didn’t have any intentions of fighting back.

— I told you didn’t I? – Said 18 – If things get too hard… I’ll help you relax.

She began moving her hand, slowly stroking his cock up and down, the blonde felt his hands reaching for her breasts, massaging them over her top.

— Let me help you with that. – Said 18, raising her top and exposing her boobs.

Goten didn’t say anything, he simply relaxed and enjoyed the handjob, and 18 was enjoying it just as much as him, somehow a simple handjob was far more exciting than years of a frustrated sex life with her husband.

And when she thought she was in control, Goten pulled her closer and kissed her, pushing his tongue inside her mouth, the Android was completely taken by surprise, despite his age he was proving to be a better lover than she could possibly expect, and she kissed him back, their tongues twisted around each other as she picked up the intensity of her moves.

She could feel his cock throbbing at the palm of her hand as he approached his limit, and moved her hands even faster, moving at a speed that only an Android could achieve, and the closer he got to cumming, the wetter and sloppier their kiss got until Goten finally busted.

Cum flew out of his cock like a volcano, landing everywhere, the blonde slowed down the speed of her hands but continued to jack him off, covering her fingers in a mess of jizz, only after he stopped shooting they broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

Her pussy was getting wet, she had never got this horny over a kiss before, it was hot and full of passion, a kiss that she never knew she needed until that moment.

— Where did you learn to kiss like that? – 18 asked.  
— I… don’t know… - Said Goten – My mouth moved before I noticed.  
— And look at the mess you made… - Said 18, looking at her hand.

Her fingers were coated in the white sticky liquid that somehow continued to pour out of Goten’s cock despite her moving her hand away, she approached it to her face and licked it, tasting his thick warm semen and sucking her fingers until it was clean, Goten watched in silence as the Android delighted herself in his sperm.

— Ready for another round? – 18 asked.  
— Yes ma’am! – Goten replied.  
— What do you want to do? – She asked – To fuck me?  
— Y-Yes! – Goten replied.  
— Well… I don’t think you’re ready for that just yet… - Said 18.  
— W-What? – Goten asked, surprised.

18 stood up and headed to the couch, she slowly took off her tight pants, bending over in front of the young Goten, who simply sat on the mat with a boner between his legs, the Android sat on the couch with her legs wide open, now without the pants in the way, Goten could see it in its full.

— If you want to fuck me, you have to impress me. – Said 18 – I made you cum twice already, I think it’s time for you to repay the favor.  
— S-So… - Said Goten, confused about what she meant.  
— Show me how skilled you are with your tongue, and if you do a good job, I’ll let your dick take its place. – Said 18, spreading her pussy lips.  
— You want me to… lick your pussy? – Goten asked.  
— Yes, why? Bulma didn’t teach you how to do this? – 18 asked.  
— Hmmm… no? – Goten replied, trying to remember if he had ever done something like that before.  
— Well, there’s a first time for everything. – Said 18 – If you want to fuck me, you gotta do this first.

18 was surprised to hear he never did this, she remembered how he acted on the changing room while she was teasing him the previous day, how he stood up and buried his face between her asscheeks, but it looked like that was more his instinct taking control than his own actions.

And Goten wasn’t going to back down, a barrier showed up in his way and he was going to work hard to penetrate it, he stood up from his mat and walked to 18 with a look of determination stamped on his face.

He kneeled before her with his eyes mere inches away from her pussy, from that distance he could appreciate all of it, it’s light pink color, her juices dripping out of it and her freshly shaved blonde pubic hairs on top of it.

And then he stopped, his mind went blank and he simply stared at it emotionless, so close to his final goal something began growing inside him, just like before, that look of innocence disappeared from his eyes and what replaced was a look of pure lust.

18 seemed confuse by the sudden mood change in Goten, she could tell that there was something happening, and whatever it was, was affecting her as well, she could see in his eyes that it was worth the wait.

His hair spiked just a little bit and his pupils changed from black to a dark green, and then he started moving, almost unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around her legs and pushed his head between her thighs, kissing her labia with his lips.

His tongue started moving, gently licking her lips and swirling around her clitoris, that was the first time he pleasured a woman with his mouth, but somehow he knew exactly what to do.

18 sat back and enjoyed, that was all she needed, despite her confident words, that was only the second time someone ate her pussy as well, she had tried this many times with her husband, but Krillin couldn’t hold his breath for more than 5 seconds between her thighs, but for Goten that didn’t seem to be a problem.

He moved his tongue skillfully around her pussy, licking all the right places, his mouth got filled with an odd taste he had never felt before, and he found himself wanting more and more of it.

Goten penetrated her pussy with his tongue, going as deep as he could and drinking all of her juices, whatever he was doing was clearly working, 18 was giving quiet moans as he continued to lick her insides.

— Ah… fuck… - 18 whispered.

The Android started playing with herself, fondling her breasts and pinching her own nipples, Goten picked up the speed of his tongue and more juices were produced in her cunt, the half saiyan was skillfully bringing the blonde to her limit.

— Ah… f-fuck… - Said 18, a bit louder this time.

She grabbed him by the hair with both hands and pushed him deeper in her cunt, Goten tightened the grip of his arms around her legs, locking her in place, and moved even faster.

— G-Goten! – Said 18 – I’m gonna…

Goten pulled his tongue from inside her pussy and went back into focusing on her clit, stimulating her weak spot as much as he could, and it was working, 18 wrapped her legs around his head and scream loudly.

— AH… I’M CUMMING! – She screamed.

A jet of water came out of her pussy and flew straight into Goten’s mouth, who didn’t stop eating her out, her toes curled, her back arched and she couldn’t stop moaning, screaming in a way that no one had ever make her do before.

That was the first time that a man, or rather a boy, made her cum like that, but that was just the beginning, once she felt satisfied she let go of Goten’s head and he slowly stood up.

— Well, kid… I guess you earned it… - She said – Come here and f-

Her words got quickly interrupted, Goten pulled her by the back of her neck and kissed her again, much more intensely than before, along with his saliva, 18 could feel the taste of her own pussy, and that only increased her need to fuck, Goten broke the kiss and looked at her in the eyes.

— We’re gonna fuck now… - He stated.  
— O-Okay… - 18 responded, feeling like she lost control over the situation.

The half Saiyan grabbed her by the waist with both hands and touched the tip of his penis against her pussy, he slowly pushed the head in before smashing the rest of his cock with one single thrust, making 18 give out a light moan.

He began moving his hips, slowly moving back and giving hard thrusts that made 18’s womb tremble, if she thought the dildo shaped after his dick was good, this was even better, Bulma recreated the shape to its minimal detail, but no one could use it better than Goten.

The young Saiyan increased the speed of his thrusts, making her tits bounce at each impact, the Android was doing no efforts to hide her pleasure, biting her lower lip and moaning each time their hips clashed.

Goten sank his head between her boobs and hugged her, and 18 hugged him back, holding his body against hers and pushing her boobs around his head, the sound of the impact of his balls hitting on her ass was echoing on the living room, even louder than the TV, and even louder than that were 18’s screams of pleasure.

— Ah… fuck! Goten… Don’t stop! – Said 18.

That was the first time 18 ever felt so much pleasure from another man, in fact, until that week she didn’t even know that sex could feel this good, she just assumed that every porn actress was faking, but now she understood where those screams come from.

Goten picked up the speed, fucking her like a horny rabbit, the Android wrapped her legs around his waist and held herself tightly at the couch, who she felt like was going to collapse at any moment beneath her thanks to Goten’s powerful thrusts.

Between her breasts, Goten’s hair began changing color, from black, to golden, and black again, she could sense his power level slowly rising and the speed behind his thrusts increasing, he was reaching deep in her pussy as his cock throbbed inside her.

She remembered what she saw during her visit to Bulma, the video of the scientist with Gohan and the way his hair changed when he came, it looked like the same thing was happening to the young Goten, he was at his limit, ready to burst at any second.

— Don’t stop, Goten! Cum inside me! Flood my pussy with cum! – 18 begged, in a way she never did before.

And so he did, with a powerful deep thrust, Goten unloaded his balls inside her, flooding her pussy with jizz like she asked him, 18 felt his hot wave of cum exploding inside her, a sensation new to her until then.

The blonde orgasmed with him, grasping the couch to tightly that she ripped off pieces of it, she could feel every inch of his cock pulsating inside her, shooting more and more cum in her womb until it was finally over.

Goten pulled out his cock and sat next to her, seemingly exhausted, although his cock was still hard and ready for more, they sat next to each other, breathing out for a minute, recovering from their first sex session.

For 18, that was a step she could never walk back from, for the first time in her marriage, she had sex with a man other than her husband, she was feeling many things, she expected to somewhat regret, but the only thing she regretted was waiting so long to do this.

— He-He… did I make you cum? – Goten asked, with a smile on his face.

That confident and dominant look on his face from minutes ago disappeared, apparently after cumming, the innocent Goten came back, as innocent as a young boy with a raging boner can be.

— You sure did, kid… - 18 replied.

She suddenly grabbed him by the arms and pushed his back against the couch, forcing him to lay down.

— Woah! – Said Goten, taken by surprise.

18 sat on top of him, pinning him down with her own body weight, she held his arms on top of his head to make sure he wouldn’t try anything funny, and Goten didn’t mind, her hips were resting on his stomach, just out of reach of his penis, and her heavy tits were hanging right on top of his head.

— Don’t get cocky just because you made me cum once… - Said 18 – I have a loooot of energy to spare, so you better keep up with me.  
— Yes ma’am! – Goten replied.  
— Looks like you’re ready for more… - Said 18, grinding her pussy against his penis – So let’s stop wasting time and get back to it…

She raised her hips on top of him and sat on his cock, feeling all of his length once again, her pussy was still sensitive and leaking with his cum from their previous session, but she couldn’t wait any longer, after feeling what his cock could do to her, her body wanted more.

18 began riding him, hopping her hips up and down, stroking his cock with her cunt, she moved her head down and looked at him, his eyes were staring at her tits dancing in front of him.

— Do you like my tits, Goten? – She asked.  
— I love them… - He replied, following their every move.  
— Then take a better look… - She said.

The Android lied her body on top of his, pressing her boobs on his head, Goten would take her with open arms if she wasn’t immobilizing them, the young Saiyan moved his head around and began playing with her nipples, circling his tongue around it, licking and sucking them.

“Fuck, this kid is good…” 18 thought to herself “But let’s see if he’s good enough to handle this!”

She stopped moving her hips and moved her boobs away from his face.

— Let’s change things a little, kid. – Said 18, getting up – Take a sit…  
— Okay… - Goten replied.

Goten sat down on the couch, resting on the back pillow, 18 turned around and looked over her shoulder to face him.

— Let’s see if you’re man enough to handle this. – Said 18

18 held his cock and guided towards her pussy, and once she was ready, she slowly sat down, Goten watched his penis getting swallowed by her ass in front of him, the Android raised her hips again and suddenly smashed it down on his cock with all of her power.

She began moving again, crushing his pelvis with her ass repeatedly.

— How is it, kid? – 18 asked – I can slow down if you want to.  
— I-It’s perfect! – Said Goten.  
— Good, because I’m going all out now! – Said 18.

18 sped up and moved at a velocity that only her Android body could achieve, Goten’s cock was going much deeper inside her, smashing her G-Spot at full strenght, even the young Saiyan noticed that 18 was different from a normal woman, and if he wanted her for himself he had to tame her.

With all that intensity the young Saiyan knew he wasn’t going to last for much longer, but with how wet her pussy was and how loud she was moaning, he knew that 18 was on her limit as well, and now it was time to take things to the next step.

Goten accumulated a small amount of ki at the tip of his fingers, that was a technique he tried with Bulma once and she came so hard that she passed out, but he wondered how effective it would be on the Android.

With the ki on his fingers, he moved his hands between her thighs approaching her pussy, and close to his target, he began rubbing her clit, 18 didn’t even see his hands moving, she only felt the sudden heat between her legs and the wave of pleasure that followed it.

— W-What are you doing?! – 18 asked, surprised.  
— Heh-Heh! It’s a secret! – Said Goten.  
— F-Fuck! Don’t stop then! – Said 18.

18 was violently moving up and down, almost breaking the couch that Goten was sitting on, having her clit stimulated like that with a large cock inside her was pushing her over the edge.

Her legs were trembling, showing off her weakness, Goten took advantage of the situation to hug her waist and pound her from below even more intensely than before.

— Ah… Ah… SSSHIT! – Said 18 – I’M CUMMING!

Her legs gave up and she fell on Goten’s lap, he could feel her pussy trembling around his cock and shooting her juices all over the place while loud moans came out of her mouth, and she finally fell exhausted on the floor beneath her.

Her ass was shaking and her pussy was still squirting from the most violent orgasm of her life, but Goten wasn’t done yet.

— Heh-Heh! My turn! – Said Goten.  
— Wh-What? – 18 asked, looking at him.

The half Saiyan stood up from the couch, assumed his power stance and began powering up, his hair was growing up and down and changing colors, going from black to a bright gold.

His hair spiked up and maintained its gold colors and his eyes changed to green, Goten had turned into a Super Saiyan, and he was going to make good use of his powers.

— Since you’re going all out I’m gonna go all out too! – Said Goten  
— So you were holding back this whole time? – 18 asked, impressed.  
— Well, when I use Super Saiyan with Bulma she always cums really fast and passes out and it’s not much fun… - Said Goten.  
— I see, so we both have to hold back for the sake of our partners… - Said 18 – Well, since you’re nice enough to make me cum so many times, I’ll let you choose how you wanna fuck me next…  
— R-Really?! – Goten asked, excited.  
— Yes, so, what will it be? – 18 asked.  
— Can we do it doggystyle? Please? – Goten asked.  
— So you wanna fuck me from behind, huh… - Said 18 – I usually don’t let Krillin do me like that because he ends too fast, but for you I’ll make an exception.

18 got on all fours on the floor and looked over her shoulder while spreading her ass cheeks, Goten was almost drooling, despite cumming so many times his cock seemed to get even harder.

— What’re you waiting for? – 18 asked.

Goten dashed towards her and pushed his cock as deep as he could inside her pussy, it took him less than a second and 18 was taken completely by surprise by his speed, suddenly her pussy was getting pounded hard by the young Saiyan.

— H-Holy shit! – Said 18.

From that position his cock reached all the way down in her cunt, its head was kissing the bottom of her womb dozens of times per second, it didn’t surprise her that Bulma couldn’t handle that speed, she wasn’t sure if she couldn’t handle it either.

— AhAhAhAah! Fffffuck! – Said 18, her voice shaking by Goten’s thrusts.

“Shit, this kid really knows what he’s doing!” 18 thought.

Her entire body trembled at the impact of their hips, 18 didn’t think it was possible to move like that, Goten might not be as strong as his father or smart as his brother, but when it came to sex he easily outclassed both of them.

— I’m gonna cum inside you! – Said Goten.  
— D-Do it! – 18 responded.

18 hugged her back and thrust deep inside her before releasing his load yet again, filling her pussy with his hot cum for the third time that day, but by far the largest one, the Android also orgasmed with him, screaming while his cock kept filling her with his seed.

Goten continued to pump more and more jizz inside her, load after load to the point it began spilling out after overflowing, but after his 8th shot, Goten was finally over and sat back in the couch to rest.

It was the first time Goten fucked someone that hard in his Super Saiyan form, something that only 18 and her Android body could take it, and after spending so much energy Goten was exhausted, so much so that he couldn’t maintain the Super Saiyan formed and turned back to base.

— Holy shit, kid, are you trying to get me pregnant? – 18 asked, fingering the cum out of her leaking pussy.  
— N-No! Sorry, it just felt too good and I couldn’t stop myself… - Said Goten.  
— I don’t blame you, I couldn’t stop myself either, that was the greatest fuck of my life… - Said 18 – If you keep going like that I might get addicted to your dick, and speaking of which…

After cumming so much Goten was finally losing his erection, seemed like that was too much even for him, but the blonde knew exactly how to bring him back to action, she crawled towards him looking straight at his cock while licking her lips.

— I just realized… - Said 18 – We fucked so much and you made me cum so many times, and I still didn’t give you a blowjob… let’s change that.

18 grabbed his cock and began stroking it until it became semi-hard, and then putted it in her mouth, the young Saiyan moaned when he felt her soft lips wrapped around his shaft, the blonde could feel his penis hardening up at the tip of her tongue, now at its full length reaching up to her throat.

His dick had the taste of the juices of her own pussy mixed with his cum, she sucked him while looking straight at his eyes, rolling her tongue over his shaft and kindly sucking the tip, she moved her head up and down on his lap, deepthroating him with no difficulty.

She began playing with his balls and intensified the blowjob, his cock started throbbing in her mouth and she stopped sucking it, leaving a trail of saliva between his lips and the head of his dick.

— Where do you want to cum? – She asked, stroking his penis – Do you want to cover my face with jizz, or should I swallow all of it?  
— S-Swallow… please… - Said Goten.  
— So you want me to drink it, huh? – Said 18 – I don’t know, if you keep cumming so much I might drown in your semen, but since you’ve been a good boy, I’ll let is pass.

She went back to work, deepthroating him intensely while he was at the verge of cumming, Goten grabbed her head with both hands and bobbed it up and down, he was getting closer and closer until he finally crossed the line and ejaculated.

Jizz exploded inside 18’s mouth, she swallowed his thick loads one after the other, intoxicating herself with his semen, the taste alone was making her wet again and she was dying to have his hard cock pounding her pussy again.

She took his penis out of her mouth and stuck her tongue out to show the result, she drank every last drop of cum shot down her throat, lust was taking over her mind and she wanted more and more of it.

— I wouldn’t mind having a drink like that every morning… - Said 18.

But their sex drive was suddenly interrupted, they heard the sounds of someone trying to open the front door.

— Hmmm… did I forget my keys at the Police Station? – Krillin wondered.  
— It’s-it’s! – Said Goten, getting desperate.  
— Just shut up and put some clothes on! – Said 18.

They both were quickly dressing themselves again while Krillin looked for a spare key, they just barely had time to put their clothes when Krillin opened the door.

— Hey, honey! – Said Krillin – I just noticed that I forgot my badge…

Krillin went to the living room, where he saw 18 blushing with Goten right next to her, sweating and breathing heavily.

— Wow, what were you two doing? – Krillin asked.  
— Uhh… yoga. – Said 18.  
— Yoga? I never saw someone sweating like that from yoga. – Said Krillin – Don’t you think you’re going too hard on Goten?  
— Me? No… he’s the one who’s going hard one me… - Said 18.  
— O… kay then, do you know where my badge is? – Krillin asked.  
— You mean that one? – Said 18, pointing at an officer badge lying on a desk next to the front door.  
— Yep, that one… - Said Krillin, putting the badge on his chest – Thanks honey…

Krillin approached her asking for a kiss, unaware that only a few seconds before his wife’s lips were tightly wrapped around the cock of another man, and 18 couldn’t think of an excuse to deny him, so she kissed him anyway.

— Well, back to work! – Said Krillin – Good luck on your yoga!

Krillin flew away, back to his station, Goten was holding his breath the entire time and sighed in relief.

— That was too close… - 18 said to herself – Well kid, it might be time for you to leave, but it was fun while it lasted.  
— A-Already? – Goten asked.  
— Already? We’ve been fucking for 2 hours now… - Said 18 – But don’t get sad, this isn’t the last time we’ll do this.  
— Really?! – Goten asked, getting excited again.  
— Really… - 18 replied – Just remember, don’t tell anyone about this, it’s gonna be our secret, okay?  
— Okay… - Goten replied.

The young Saiyan began walking to the exit, but when he walked past 18, she grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

— Huh? – Goten asked.

She looked at his shorts and saw the large bulge that his erection formed, her pussy was still wet and they still had some time before Krillin’s shift was over.

— Well… maybe just one more time. – Said 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work and would like to support me, then please consider commissioning me:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Cq5MQ5oRcQm17FbPS6P2wVpuLtew9VUi_pThhP-gp0o/edit?usp=sharing

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work and would like to support me, then please consider commissioning me:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Cq5MQ5oRcQm17FbPS6P2wVpuLtew9VUi_pThhP-gp0o/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
